The present inventions are related to systems and methods for data processing, and more particularly to pattern detection in a data processing system.
A typical storage device includes a magnetic storage medium storing information that is magnetically represented on the storage medium. A head is disposed in relation to the storage medium that senses the magnetically represented information and provides an electrical signal corresponding to the magnetically represented information. This electrical signal is ultimately passed to a data detection circuit that performs one or more data detection processes in order to recover the information originally written to the storage medium. The information maintained on the storage medium typically includes both user data and synchronization data. The user data may be considered a random pattern, while the synchronization data is generally a defined pattern that may be used, for example, to identify a location on a storage medium.
Various existing data processing systems utilize, for example, a threshold detector circuit to process received synchronization data and identify location data. Such a circuit operates well where the received digital samples are pre-processed correctly to account for noise. However, in some cases such pre-processing is less than optimal. This results in an inability to establish location, and thereby to degraded performance.
Hence, for at least the aforementioned reasons, there exists a need in the art for advanced systems and methods for data processing.